


It'll be alright.

by skirt



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone came into the kitchen and opened the fridge as you were digging the heels of your palm into your eyes. You didn't look up as the fridge door closed and the foot steps approached you. "Kevin?" What the hell, who was talking to you now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shahlala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahlala/gifts).



> the kissing scene was written by tumblr user enemaofthestate uwu

"Hey, Kevin, can you pass me a beer?" 

You rolled your eyes before standing up. Why you sat on the cooler, you don't know. The only thing that went through your brain at the time was 'Look, there's a seat. I should take it before anyone else does.' which fucking sucks because now it's your job to give everyone their drinks. You dug around the now open cooler for a moment before pulling out an icy cold bottle Lucky and passing it to Token. He thanked you, and you sat back down. 

"Kevin can yo-"

"Nope, get your own beer."

You slid down off of the cooler and sat down on the floor beside Red. Everyone in the room was looking at you, but you couldn't care less. You just wanted to sit down and relax, maybe get drunk, make out with a few people, who knows. But standing up every two minutes is not the way to spend this party.

"I was just going to ask if you could open this," Bebe explained with a raised eyebrow, "But I guess I'll ask someone else." She turned to her other side and gave an 'I pick you' face to Kyle, who opened the bottle with ease. 

Once again, you rolled your eyes and took a sip of your beer. You were practically counting down the seconds until someone asked you if you were on your period. 

"God damn, someone get him some tampons." Yep. You saw that coming from a mile away. Fuck you, Cartman. You took a leaf out of Craig's book and flipped him off.

Red patted you on the knee as you pinched the bridge of your nose to prevent the headache you felt coming on. "Relax, Kev," she said with a sweet smile and a quiet voice, "Just go take a breather outside or in the kitchen or something." 

You didn't know why you were so snappy tonight, but that fact was pissing you off as well. Wow, everything is just really inconvenient tonight. But Red was right, you needed to relax. It was far below freezing, so the kitchen it was. 

Slowly, you stood up and wandered into the kitchen. Maybe Stan had some Advil or something lying around in his cupboards. You rubbed at your temples with hopes that the throbbing pain in your brain would go away with no luck. You lifted yourself up onto the counter and just sat there. It seemed kind of rude to snoop through the cupboards without asking, so you decided against that, even if it'd be really nice to have. 

Someone came into the kitchen and opened the fridge as you were digging the heels of your palm into your eyes. You didn't look up as the fridge door closed and the foot steps approached you. "Kevin?" What the hell, who was talking to you now?

You removed your hands from your eyes and looked at the speaker.

"Oh," You greeted, "Hey Clyde."

He had a worried look on his usually enthusiastic face. Great, now you felt bad. "Are you okay?"

You shrugged, "For the most part, I guess. Could be better, you know." 

Clyde raised an eyebrow, "Well, what's wrong?" 

"I," You started before stopping to think, "I have no idea. I'm just not in a good mood." 

He gave you a genuine smile and took a few steps forwards, "It'll be alright, I promise."

Stan came into the kitchen at the same moment that Clyde placed his hand on your knee. He slowed his pace and looked over at you and him. He pointed his finger to the ceiling above you and muttered "mistletoe" before grabbing a bottle of wine off the counter and exiting the kitchen.

Both of your eyes shot up at the same time. 

"Oh."

"Shit."

You looked down to find Clyde staring at you. 

"We gotta do it," he told you.

You raised your eyebrows, "We do?"

"Well duh, it's a rule."

"Fine."

A flicker of a smile appeared on his face, "Fine?"

"Yes."

Clyde placed his hands on your shoulders, leaned in, and gently pressing his lips to your's. At first the kiss was closed mouthed, awkward, stiff, and a little resistant. But you realized after a moment that his warmth is something that you've wanted for a really long time. You leaned into Clyde's hand on your knee and you let one hand come up to cup the back of his neck, and your head tilted a little. The warmth flooded your body like a tidal wave, refreshing, relieving in a sense that you didn't even know you had. The tightly-closed lips started to part just a little, and he pulled you closer, and just as you were about to let one hand wander, he parted and made a face.

"Now was that so bad?" He asked with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Shut up, oh my god."

Clyde laughed, "Didn't I tell you it'd be alright?"

You rolled your eyes for what seemed like the billionth time that night before slipping down off of the counter.


End file.
